The Next Chapter
by hogwartsformuggles
Summary: With a new term coming up at Hogwarts, everyone has to move forward in their lives. But Harry seems to be stuck. Can his friends help bring him back? Or will he remain in that past, in grief and sorrow forever?


**Minerva McGonagall**

He Who Must Not Be Named is Dead. Potter Lives to Tell the Tale. These were the titles that filled the _Daily Prophet_ for weeks. Endless stories flooded the pages with interviews from heroes and victims, as well as pictures of wizards and witches celebrating this most joyous occasion. So much, that no one seemed to notice a completely different article in the most recent edition. Stating that Minerva McGonagall had become the new Headmistress for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She didn't seem to mind however. Lifting her eyes from the _Prophet_, she gazed at the clutter of papers in front of her. Schedules, Teacher/Staff Profiles, Rules and Regulations, letters from Ministry of Magic. Minerva sighed, finally understanding why Dumbledore spent those long hours in his office during the summer.

She looked up at the tattered bookshelves surrounding the enormous, claw-footed desk at which she sat; the silver instruments spinning on the tables with spindly legs in the study; the dozen or so portraits hanging on the walls containing past Headmasters and Headmistresses. Most were asleep, but one in particular was missing from his portrait.

"Still out and about celebrating, are you Albus?" McGonagall said quietly, peering up at his empty painted chair. As if staring long enough would make him return.

She hardly saw him nowadays. Only a few times had she been able to catch him about to leave for another occasion elsewhere. They talked of the war yes, but rarely for the majority of the conversation. One way or another Dumbledore seemed to get off topic, such as the other day when he went off about some Muggle he met named Leonardo Da Vinci and how he was known for this "Mona Lisa" as he called it.

"The Muggle world still fascinates you even now I see," McGonagall said

"Curiosity never wavers, Minerva," he replied, the rims of glasses reflecting in the light. "One must seek to learn and expand on what they know. Even of those not of magical blood descent."

Minerva couldn't help but smile a little. Albus must have taught his portrait well, because in moments like these it was like he never left. That he was still shadowing over her, watching over Hogwarts and its students.

But he wasn't here. He was gone, dead. Passing by Fawkes' old perch, McGonagall inched towards his portrait till she felt the strain in her neck. A rush of emotions waved over her as she stared, filled with uneasiness and sorrow.

But most of all was a strange sense of disappointment. Disappointment that her friend and former staff member could not be around to help in her moment of need. That everyone's most beloved wizard had left her alone. It caused an involuntary shiver and sense of anger within. She immediately shook it off, for it was absurd for her to be mad at him. Though she couldn't shake the foolish thought that Dumbledore possibly wanted to leave her alone.

A short rasp knocking snapped her out of her trance. Stepping away from the painting, she focused entirely at the thick heavy door door.

"Come in," she said curtly.

As it opened, the thought of Argus Filch complaining of Peeves' meddling again gloomily crossed her mind. But to her surprise it wasn't the hunchbacked, wheezing caretaker, but the body of a tiny energetic student that passed through.

"Sorry I'm late Professor!" apologized Dennis Creevey, struggling to keep the scrolls of parchment in his small arms. "I mean Headmistress! Some of the owls were late with replies so I had to wait until they all came!"

"That's quite alright," replied McGonagall, smiling in relief. "Just set them on the desk over there."

He didn't need to be told twice, for Dennis sprung to the other end of the room in no time flat. McGonagall monitored her new assistant, as he made space on the already covered desk for the scrolls he was carrying in.

"All the students for the new term are accounted for," Dennis eagerly stated. "Those returning are organized by year, house and name."

"My, you are very astute aren't you Mr. Creevey?"

"Just doing my job," Dennis replied, who was now organizing the mess on her desk into neat piles. "Besides, we need to move forward after all that's happened."

Beneath his smile, McGonagall could see a hint of sadness his eyes. She knew he was thinking of Collin, for she saw that eager little boy that adored Harry in him. Yet, she saw the makings of a young mature man in front of her. _He's right_, she thought. _It's about time we moved forward, to a new chapter in our lives._

"Headmistress?" Dennis politely asked, gaining McGonagall's full attention. "I'm sorry for prying, but I couldn't help but check the scrolls. Harry's name wasn't on the list for 7th year returning students. Do you know what's up with him?"

Minerva had been expecting this sooner or later. As she looked at the window, she reflected on how she hadn't seen Harry since the battle at Hogwarts. With her busy as the New Headmistress and Harry adjusting to a life without a war, it wasn't surprising that they haven't kept in touch.

But even she had a sliver of hope that Harry would return to finish his final year. She'd heard rumors of Kingsley offering Harry to become an Auror to track down the remaining Death Eaters, though the very thought made her tremble. She could still remember that night on Private Drive, when she Dumbledore and Hagrid dropped him off at his so-called relatives. Him all bundled up in those blankets with that little scar peaking through his untidy black hair.

"Headmistress…McGonagall?" Dennis voice jolted her back into reality, seeing that curiosity and concern were now in his eyes.

"I don't know Dennis," she said truthfully, glancing back out the window. "One hears many things but can never be certain of what's true."

She looked at her now neatly organized desk, with all papers in order. Especially at an invitation that stood alone besides the stacks. Engraved in bold yet depressing letters on the top, with smaller words just beneath them; and at the bottom, a picture of a red-headed boy; smiling with charm and mischief all at once.

"I do expect to see him at one of my future appointments," McGonagall stated, seeing Dennis' ears perk up. _I'll get the truth from him sooner or later_, she promised herself.

**George Weasley **

The Burrow was engulfed with voices from the past. George stood in a room full of people, but he had never felt so alone. The past week has been a blur, with so much happening that it was difficult to comprehend it all. Today was the day he had to say goodbye yet again. Death had become an overwhelming presence the past few weeks. Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Lavender, Snape; the list felt endless, but Fred? Fred was different. He was a part of him; His partner in crime; His other half; The pain of losing his best friend should have been unbearable, but his body was too numb to feel anything. As if kissed by a Dementor, he felt as though he could never laugh again. But now, George had to put up a front to speak on behalf on his brother.

The speech, which he had tortured himself to write, now seemed invisible. Slowly he walked to the podium glancing back at the familiar faces surrounding him. He noticed McGonagall sitting next to Hagrid in the back row. She stayed composed but sullen while Hagrid's sobs could be heard for miles. Finally at his destination, he quickly looked to his family, which no longer looked whole. Breathing in deeply, he gazed past the rows of friends and family, letting the words flow slowly from his mouth.

"Fred was my twin.. my best friend… my other half. Everyone knew the Weasley twins because you never found one without the other. There wasn't a Fred without a George. We were the same but also so different. We always joked about who was the better half; the more attractive one, the bigger jokester, the favorite child. It's not like it mattered though because no one could tell us apart; not even our own mother!"

George made the mistake of looking at his mother whose cheeks glistened in the sunlight from freshly made tears. He now felt a bulging pain in his chest. His eyes wandered upon the rest of the crowd away from his parents. Ron was gripping Hermione and Ginny's hand as if without their grip his world would collapse.

But one missing face caught George's attention. Where was Harry? George noticed him stumble through before the service, so why was he not with his best friends? His eyes managed to find a lowly figure sitting in the corner looking down at his shoes. Harry's hair resembled something similar to Snape's, and his robes looked like that hadn't been washed in weeks. Georges eyes then left him to look at McGonagall again. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, but still remained composed and was now holding on to Hagrid for support. George closed his eyes. Today was not about his family, or Harry, or McGonagall or himself; today was about Fred. After another deep breath, he opened his eyes with a clear goal in mind: He needed to finish saying goodbye.

"However, Fred and I liked that no one could us apart because if I could be any other person in the world I would want to be Fred. We took it as a compliment when people mixed up one for the other. I was a part of him, and he was a part of me. As long as I am around you can't get rid of Freddie! The Weasley twins are impossible to separate".

He noticed that smiles started to erupt on the faces in the crowd. This is what Fred would have wanted. He would have wanted everyone to laugh.

"He lived a good life. He died fighting to keep it that way, for all of us left. He was brilliant, in everything he did… especially in making sure everyone knew that he was the better looking twin. Obviously no one believed him because look at me! Clearly it's not even a competition."

The crowd to broke into a small outburst of laughter. Laughter through the tears. Fred wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"I'm glad it was him I shared everything with. I want everyone know that Fred and George still live on. I'm going to make you proud, doing everything we planned and more. No one will ever forget Fred Weasley... I'll make sure of that. Every time you laugh think of Fred and how he would have done anything to see you smile. We were pranksters, inventors, Quidditch players, and best friends. You will always be with us, Freddie. I promise".

The crowd of friends and family erupted in a small applause as the ceremony ended and George returned to his family. They gathered in the kitchen to eat and celebrate Fred's life.

Hagrid approached Molly first with tears still falling from his cheeks.

"Molly, Arthur… I am so sorry for your loss… Yer Freddie… oh blimey I don't even know what to say… great man… great man."

"Thank you Hagrid. We really do appreciate you being here…" said Mrs. Weasley.

Condolences continued through the day, and stories began being exchanged between the ones that knew Fred the best.

"You boys were always in trouble… causing me headaches from the moment you were both born. Setting fireworks off in the house and creating messes constantly!"Mrs. Weasley reminisced, trying to turn her tears into laughter.

"Blimey, Mum! I don't know what you are talking about! Fred and I were angels… We'd like to think that we're your perfect and favorite children."

At that moment Harry stumbled through the kitchen still staring down at his shoes.

"Harry, sweetie, come join us. I know that you must have a few stories of how devious my sons were to contribute."

Harry continued on as though Mrs. Weasley's voice was just an echo in the wind. The moment he stepped out of the Buttow, he disappareted without so much as a word

"Was it me or did anyone else smell something horrid from Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Blimey, he looks worse than all of us combined. I see a shower very near in the future," George proclaimed as he gulped a sip of his own fire whisky.

"It's like we're invisible these days. Getting him to leave his house is a challenge more days than not!" Ron angrily added, walking away from the rest of family and friends. Hermione followed after him, making an attempt to calm him down.

George knew that Harry needed to lighten up a bit. There was no use living in the past. Fred wouldn't have wanted that for Harry. _Maybe if I set off a dungbomb in Harry's house it would help him get the message, _pondered George. _ The possibilities were endless; let the fun begin._

**Neville LongBottom**

"So how was the funeral?" Andromeda asked, placing down tea and cups on the table in front of her three guests.

"Exceptionally ordinary," stated Luna, plopping 2 cubes of sugar in her tea. "Though I must say I wasn't surprised that George was the one to lead the service."

"If it was anyone else, the guests would've died of grief and boredom," Ginny added, taking some sugar for her tea as well.

Neville nervously chuckled, taking a sip from his own cup. Being a stranger in Andromeda's house, he was unsure on how to communicate with his host. He may have led Dumbledore's Army, but it didn't change the fact that he still felt nervous around new people. He had let Luna and Ginny do the talking and instead took time to look at his surroundings.

The kitchen, mashed up with the living room, was no bigger than the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. The new china tea seat clashed with the antique and old furniture, but it didn't look completely out of place. His eyes became fixed on the mahogany bureau, with pictures of Tonks at various ages. One that caught his eye was of Remus and her together. Dancing; smiling; happy.

"Neville, what are your plans now that you're done with Hogwarts?" asked Andromeda, snapping him out of his trance, flustered.

"Oh, er, well, Kingsley had asked Ron, Harry and I if we'd help him get rid of the remaining Death Eaters… as Aurors."

"Aurors?" said Andromeda, shockingly "Sorry, I just never thought someone as young as you would be asked for such a task."

"He's more than capable," Luna piped in. "He killed the snake and led the D.A against the Dark Lord. He saved Hogwarts, although he doesn't like to admit it."

Neville avoided Luna's gaze, staring back into his tea. But he could feel the tops of his ears turning pink from embarrassment. Sudden cries were heard, coming from the next room. Ginny got up to investigate.

"But I think, I would like to become the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts," Neville said, feeling more comfortable now. "Professor Sprout says I'm good enough."

"With your grades in that class, even calling you an expert is putting it lightly," Ginny stated, following the noises as she exited the room.

"Sounds like a good fit," Andromeda said, smiling. "What about you Luna?"

"To travel and find new creatures yet to be discovered," Luna responded, her dotty eyes now glancing around the room as if looking for something. "Hopefully Nargles will be listed as a real creature in books like I know they are."

Neville laughed a bit, sneaking a look at Luna. Ever since they met, she had been insisting that those things existed. No one believed her, but she didn't care. _She never gives a damn of what anyone thinks of her,_ Neville thought. _Wish I was that confident in-_

"Oooh! He's precious!" Luna's voice startled him, making he turn to what Luna was referring to. He saw that Ginny had returned, carrying something small and full of energy.

As she got closer he saw Teddy Lupin wriggling in her arms. He outstretched his arms and yawned, indicating that he probably woke up from a nap. Neville couldn't see much of his face, for Ginny was standing up and his brown hair obscured it from view.

"Sorry," apologized Ginny, as she took a seat next to Andromeda. "This one apparently couldn't sleep well with company over."

"No need," said Luna, still fixated on the small child in front of them. "He probably just couldn't wait to meet us."

"Would you like to hold him Neville?"

Neville froze, as if rooted in the spot by Devil Snare to keep him from running off. He knew he wasn't that clumsy, but his Gran had made sure he was kept from holding anything fragile while growing up.

"Well, er, I mean-"

"It's okay Neville," Andromeda assured him. "He doesn't bite like his dad. At least, not that we know of."

Luna and Ginny giggled, but Neville stayed quiet. Before he could protest, Ginny had already placed the little boy in his arms. He was quite surprised with how light he was, though he didn't know how much babies normally weighed exactly. Still rigid, he did his best to hold on tight and not make these women regret to trust him with such a task. A task he wasn't sure if he could do himself.

He finally saw Teddy's small eyes, peering up at the tall Gryffindor holding him. Suddenly, his hair changed into a bright purple, startling Neville a bit too much; resulting in him shaking the boy. Seeing the surprise appear in the Teddy's eyes, panic started to set in. Neville closed his eyes, waiting for the screams and cries that he knew would come for what he had done.

But to his surprise it wasn't cries he heard. It was laughter. He opened his eyes to see little Ted smiling, laughing in his arms. Relief setting in, Neville cradled him back and forth as Teddy caught his finger, his hair again changing; now to a pale blue.

"A Metamorphmagus like his mum," Luna said, getting really close to the baby's face. "His eye color doesn't seem to change though."

"Must be from his dad," Neville remarked, still rocking the boy in his arms before looking up at Andromeda. "He's not causing too much trouble I hope?"

"Oh not at all!" Andromeda replied, finally picking up her cup of tea. "Ginny comes by almost everyday to see Teddy. Good for him to have more interaction with others you see."

"And Harry as well?" Neville added. "He comes by to visit too right?"

Andromeda did not reply. She just looked down, sipping her tea. Neville looked to Ginny, as if to find answers. But Ginny simply looked at Luna, trying to hide the guilt from her eyes.

"He HAS come to see Teddy, right?" Neville asked again, looking at both Andromeda and Ginny, hoping they would deny the gut feeling in his stomach. An almost sickening feeling that was growing.

"Neville, with all the services that have been happening, he's been so preoccupied lately and-." Andromeda started.

"So much that he has no free time whatsoever to visit his godson?" Neville said sternly, the hairs on his neck standing straight up and his hands starting to grip Teddy tightly. "I find that hard to believe since it IS Harry we're talking about."

"Look, I'm not thrilled with it either," Ginny finally said, standing over him. "But understand: There's not a war anymore. All of his time he was focusing on defeating Voldemort. And now that it's over and done-"

"He should be spending time with his friends and family who are alive and well! Not avoid them and wallow in grief with the dead forever!" He suddenly stood up, towering over Ginny. An odd sense of anger began to boil over him. The images of Colin, Fred, Lupin and his parents flashed through his mind. "He thinks he's the only one who's lost people important to him!"

"He feels responsible Neville-"

"And you think I don't? That I don't feel responsible for those students who died from Dumbledore's Army? The group that I specifically lead to fight back against Voldemort? Or the adults that fought alongside us during the battle? I've caused deaths for others too, Ginny!"

Ginny just stared back at him, unsure of what to say. Neville's face felt hot and flushed, his blood pumping violently through his veins as he panted heavily. It was at the sound of small cries did Neville stop and look down at what he forgot he was holding. Teddy's hair had changed to dark grey, his eyes now filled with fear as he gripped tightly to Neville's finger. At that moment, the clumsy Gryffindor felt shame wave over him, just staring at the small frightened child.

He suddenly felt Luna by his arm, seeing her small hand stroke Teddy's hair. It seemed to calm him down, for his eyes started to droop and his hair became a bright white. His grip on Neville's finger also loosened as he fell back asleep.

"We know you mean well," Luna said calmly, looking up at Neville. "But it still doesn't change the fact that Harry is in a state of deep depression. One that unfortunately anyone of us can't get him out of right now."

Knowing yet again that Luna was correct, he silently handed Teddy over to her, sat down and continued drinking his tea. He looked up at Ginny about to apologize, but he could tell from the look of her eyes she knew he didn't mean to yell at her.

"Speaking of others, where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Andromeda "Didn't they want to come see Teddy too?"

With all that had happened right then, Neville almost completely forgot that Ron and Hermione wanted to come as well. But he never recalled them nearby when they disappareted to Andromeda's earlier today.

"Oh, I overheard them saying at Fred's funeral that they had to make a stop first," Luna answered, adding another sugar cube to her tea. "Hermione seemed to have a bright idea growing in her eyes. Wonder what it could be."

**Ron Weasley**

The sun was setting, leaving the air feeling bittersweet through the blood orange horizon. Hermione's appearance did not endear her as her hair seemed matted and her eyes tired as she gazed at the dark looking house in front of them.

"Think about where Harry would go when he's upset. Where would he go to have time to himself and think that no one would try to look for him?" Hermione had said, back at the Burrow.

Ron thought, and no sooner had they reached Grindelwald Place, Hermione was already standing directly in front of the door, her face crumpled as though contemplating how she should approach the situation without upsetting anyone involved.

"Why don't you just knock? I'm sure he will open it for -" Ron began.

"Are you an idiot? Harry isn't in the right state of mind, we need to be VERY careful here or he'll disappear on us again and who knows where he'll be then," snarled Hermione.

As Hermione continued her condescending speech, Ron was filled with the urge to bust in the door. As Hermione finally paused to take a breathe, Ron's body became sudden blur of kicks and punches. He swung his back leg around which could have looked like a complete spaz attack, but it ended up doing to the trick.

"Ron! You could have nearly killed yourself!" said Hermione, muffling a yell, scared that someone had heard the loud noise and would come looking for trouble.

A pungent smell crept up their nose as they entered. _This must've been the smell Hermione was referring too_, Ron realized to himself. Peering into the gloomy hallway, it looked as though nothing good would come out of walking down it. Ron looked to his right directly into a drawing of the Deathly Hallows on the wall, a strange feeling coming over him. He hadn't seen or thought about that sign since the last fight with Voldemort. Seeing the sign evoked several memories inside him that angered him.

"Come on, Ron. He has to be in here somewhere."

Their eyes started adjusting to the dark as they walked down the narrow hall . They saw a slow flicker at the end of the hall, under a shut door. As they approached the light, Hermione gave Ron a nervous look and before she knew it, Ron had pushed it open.

The room they came into was smaller, encompassing just one small chair in the corner, maybe big enough to fit a small-sized adult, and a table on the other end. The table had a bottle on it, with opaque amber liquid within.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by a pile of news clippings of deaths from the last fight and photos of his loved ones, sat Harry. He was staring into a blazing fire with a drink in one hand and his wand in the other, his faced twisted and puzzled, as if waiting for something to come out of the fire- someone like his Godfather, Sirius.

"Oh Harry…. We're glad to see you," said Hermione with a weird tinge of calmness to her voice, considering the state Harry looked to be in. "We've been looking for you. All of us have..."

Harry didn't turn to look at his friends, nor did he even acknowledge the fact that they are there. He just absentmindedly continued to stare into the fire as if there wasn't a world around him. The only movement he made was to bring the drink to his lips, take a small sip of it, then bring it back down to his side.

"Harry, everyone has been missing you! Neville and Luna and Ginny- oh and Teddy wants to meet you! Such a cute baby! We would love for you to come back with us to meet him! What are you doing here?" questioned Hermione.

"I - we understand," she nodded to Ron, not giving Harry the chance to respond, "You need some space. But Harry, we've all went through losing special people. It's so much easier to be with your family and friends rather than fall into a stupor by yourself."

Ron couldn't find it in himself to leave the doorway to help Hermione as she struggled to find words to say to Harry. He had seen his friend upset, angry and sad before, but nothing like this. Harry emitted this feeling of utter depression that Ron had never felt before. He was staring at Harry with a slight tinge of anger- how could he be sitting here alone when everyone had lost someone they loved? Blimey, Ron himself had lost one of his bigger brothers. Thinking about Fred made Ron's heart drop in his stomach and his head started to feel like it was just pumped with air.

"Please, Harry," begged Hermione. Harry continued to ignore her as she sat next to him. She put her hand on top of his and he quickly moved it away as if touched by a disease and his head sank down and turned away from Hermione.

BANG! Ron slammed the door behind him to see if that would get Harry's attention. Hermione jumped and let out a small shriek, but the loud noise still didn't seem to wake Harry from his trance.

Ron walked briskly toward Harry, circling around him and Hermione so that he was between them and the fire. He kneeled down so that he was directly in front of Harry and tried to see his face, but Harry's head was looking at the floor in a shameful way.

"Let him breath, Hermione," said Ron grimly. There was a faint smell of fresh fire whiskey in the air and Ron realized what exactly was in the cup. And what they had smelled earlier in the hall.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No," Harry lied defiantly. Hermione's face perked up when she realized Harry was up for a conversation now.

Harry stood up and moved to the window, opening his mouth as if to say something. He immediately closed it though, and just gazed into the dark abyss outside. As if there was something interested him out there.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, her face pleading with him to do whatever he can to help Harry. Ron stood and slowly approached Harry, considering the fact that Harry seemed drunk and didn't really want any company around him.

"Harry, I don't really know what to say," began Ron. He reached out his hand to rest it on Harry's shoulder but Harry shrunk back and stared at Ron with the sadness of many deaths in his eyes.

"Ron…. leave me alone." said Harry flatly.

For some reason, this response reached to Ron's limit of holding back. He immediately snatched the drink from Harry's hand and threw it vigorously on the floor.

Harry's hand holding his wand went up almost simultaneously. He pointed it directly at Ron's forehead, only a few inches away from his face, giving Ron a look of dismissal.

"I told you to leave me alone," warned Harry.

Ron's heart started pounding a little faster in his chest as he stared into the end of Harry's weapon. He knew his friend would never hurt him, but he couldn't understand why he would even exercise the idea of it. His hand slowly moved to his pocket to feel his wand there for a sense of protection, just in case. Glancing towards Hermione, her face a mix of shock disbelief and concern, he turned back to Harry and his wand.

"Don't do this. I lost someone too…. my brother…" started Ron as he tried to connect with Harry on a different level since violence was apparently not the answer.

Harry did not move his wand from Ron's face, but the expression on his face softened a little. It was as though Harry saw the hurt on Ron's face that mimicked how he was feeling on the inside.

"Harry, we can help you," Hermione said, barely audible. Harry's eyes glanced to Hermione, then back to Ron at this comment.

"I said…. LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Harry, spit spewing out of his mouth in every direction. With a huge spin above his head, Harry circled his wand and suddenly all of the newspaper clippings and photographs rose from the ground in a huge swirl.

Seeing the words "Dead" and "Voldemort" and "Harry Potter" fly by him, Ron tried to look through the massive tornado of paper around him. He crouched down, covering his head so that nothing would fly into his face. All he could see was white and black in a large blur around him and the sound was deafening as the swirling and whooshing continued around him for what seemed like minutes.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron. "HERMIONE!"

As the paper and photographs started to slow down around him, Ron slowly stood up and surveyed the room frantically to find his friends. As everything settled, all he saw was Hermione cowering in the corner, whimpering and facing the wall. He sprinted toward her to check to make sure she wasn't hurt. Once he knew she was unharmed, he stood up and looked around the room to find Harry.

He was gone.

Ron looked at Hermione and saw a tear fall from her face onto a newspaper clipping titled, "Remembering Those Who Died."

**Hermione Granger**

A few days had passed and no one had heard from Harry or knew where he was for that matter. After that newspaper whirlwind Harry had caused in Grindelwald Place, he had disappeared again, with no clue as to where he had gone to now. This wasn't the first time Harry had disappeared without telling anyone, but this time it was different. Because Harry was different.

Being at the Burrow was comforting to Hermione as she went over her and Ron's encounter with Harry a few nights before. What had she done wrong? Was it something she said? Should she not have touched his hand? She couldn't understand why Harry would want to be alone while everyone mourned together over the losses they all felt.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lost one of their sons and yet here they were with painful smiles on their faces, putting on a front for everyone around them. Even they were sticking together through this hard time and not running into hiding.

Ginny was sitting across the table going through a photo album that Mrs. Weasley had put together over the past few years that held photos from Ron's first time getting on the Hogwarts Express to the one Ginny sent her from the Yule Ball. Ginny had an empty look in her eyes as she flipped through the pages, as though this was the fiftieth time she had gone through it.

Neville and Ron were down towards the far left of the table eating soup that Mrs. Weasley had just made. They had a concerned look on their faces, which made Hermione think that they must be talking about Harry and his whereabouts. As Neville talked, his elbow hit the spoon in his soup bowl, which caused the soup to spill all over the table and drip down to the floor.

"Oh don't worry about it, dear!" explained Mrs. Weasley as she immediately jumped to her feet and with a wave of her wand cleaned it all up.

Hermione turned her head from the commotion to look over at Luna who was turning flowers into a circle to wear on her head. She quietly hummed to herself and her shoulders turned slightly back and forth as she slightly swayed to her song. Hermione could never understand how she is always seeing the cup half-full; Looney Lovegood always smiles even through the worst of times. Maybe that was someone Harry needed to talk to…. Someone who has an innocent soul.

"Mum, can I have a drink?" said Ginny suddenly.

"Of course, dear. Just a second," said Mrs. Weasley as she fixed Neville a new bowl of soup.

Neville was looking down at the table as Ron stood up, walking over toward Hermione.

"You know you couldn't have done anything about Harry," Ron began, "He just needs his space. He will come back when he is ready."

"How can you say that?" replied Hermione, worried. "You don't understand what he is going through. He thinks that because of him all of these people are dead. He feels remorse since they all died trying to save him from Voldemort. Do you know how that must feel?"

"Oh, poor Harry dear," butted in Mrs. Weasley, "He really should come back to us- it does no good for him to sulk by himself. Everyone who risked their life for him would not want Harry to be living like this."

Hermione looked over to Neville, Ginny and Luna to see if they had anything to say while Ron headed back to his soup. Luna had walked over to Neville and intertwined her hand in his. Neville gave her a slight smile from on side of his mouth and laid his head on her arm. Ginny was still buried in Mrs. Weasley's old scrapbook of photos not looking up at anyone else in the room. Her cheeks her flushed as her hands turned the pages in a flurry, faster and faster.

"I'm sure Fred would have had some choice words and a couple of jokes to pull on Harry right about now," said George who just came back from closing out the joke shop. "But we all know that I am the better jokester!"

"Honestly George, even after death, you're still competing with Fred?" said Ron, his mouth full of his second bowl of soup.

"Some things never change," said Mr. Weasley, looking over the Daily Prophet. He hadn't spoken much since Fred passed- he looked significantly tired and his cheery eyes didn't hold the glimmer they used to have.

"Ginny, dear, would you like some soup?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She was already pouring a third bowl for Ron. _Goodness gracious how does he fit all of that in his stomach?_ Hermione never understood Ron's eating habits and how every time he saw food it was like a ravenous bear replaced him at the dinner table.

"No thanks, just a drink is fine," Ginny responded. "I've been looking through this photo album going things over and over in my head…." Her thoughts seemed to drift off as she stared into a certain photo.

Hermione leaned over the table to see what Ginny was looking at. Staring back at her was the photo of a small boy with dark ruffled hair, glasses, and that significant scar on his forehead. The child was being cradled in his mother's arms with his father's face gleaming with pride standing behind them.

Immediately, Ginny stood up, her eyes glancing from person to person in the room, her wide eyes showing that she just realized something important.

"I think I know where Harry is," said Ginny.

**Ginny Weasley **

Ginny found herself in quaint town that was unfamiliar. It was the first time she'd ever been to Godric's Hollow. It was much smaller than Ginny imagined. The square consisted of only a church with a graveyard, a post office, a pub, and a few shops. Cottages lined a street that lead to the entrance of the church. _If Harry is here he shouldn't be too hard to find,_ thought Ginny as she started to explore this charming town.

She decided to look first in the graveyard where Harry's parents were buried. She pushed open the kissing gate and felt a numbing chill down her spine. _Where are you, Harry?_ She looked down at the graves searching for a sign that Harry had been there. She noticed the graves of Dumbledore's family and a distant relative to Hannah Abbott.

She continued to wander until she saw a statue that resembled the Potters. As she walked towards it, she realized that she was approaching their graves. Ginny hoped that there would be a sign that Harry was there, but there was no one. She quickly scurried from the graveyard when she suddenly felt overcome with grief. She needed to find Harry. She began wandering down the street looking for any sign of him.

Then, in the distance Ginny noticed a cottage that seemed to have been destroyed, with a figure standing in front of it.

"Harry! Harry! Is that you?", Ginny yelled as she walked briskly through the streets.

The figure stood still glaring at the house as though he were mesmerized by the history and destruction. As she approached the figure she could tell that it indeed was Harry.

"Harry… It's okay. It's me. I'm here."

Harry turned around and gazed into Ginny's eyes. She could feel the weight of the grief and pain that he carried. She could not stand seeing him like this. He had been so brave and strong, but now that Voldemort was gone all he could focus on was death. And here was where it all started.

"Harry, you need to come home… you can't handle this alone".

"Ginny, please… you don't understand. I am so sorry about Fred. No one can replace him, but you still have the rest of your family. My entire family and anyone who was connected to me or them are dead! Too many people died for me! For my sake!" Harry said as he started pacing in front of the home were his parents were murdered.

"Harry we were in a war! People died! You were the symbol of hope for a better future, which you accomplished! Because of you many lives were saved!"

Tears were now streaming down Ginny's face. How was she supposed to make him see that the future held so many possibilities? When all he could focus on was the past?

"Your parents sacrificed themselves Harry so that you could live life. You wallowing in grief would just mean their efforts were for nothing! You still have a family! One that YOU'VE created. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, me! And Teddy! He needs you. Your GODSON needs you".

Ginny's voice was trembling. She slowly moved closer to him, wanting to hold him and bring him back to reality. She waited for a response, but all he did was gaze at her helplessly.

"You grew up with barely any time with your parents and god father, which was cruel and unfair to you. Yes you've lost so many people you loved and who loved you, but you have so much in the future to look forward too! Don't let Teddy have the same experience you did. You can't bring back Lupin and Tonks, but they died so Teddy could live in a new world, a better world. One that includes you in it! Don't let him suffer alone."

Ginny reached out her hand, hoping that Harry would come to her. After moments of silence, he reached hers pulling her into a hug that seemed as if it could last for eternity. For the first time Ginny could tell that Harry understood. He was letting Ginny carry some of the weight. Of the grief that had been constantly drowning him.

"Ginny..." he whispered gently.

"I think it's time you met someone, Harry".

He pulled back from Ginny, but nodded in agreement. Within seconds they disappareted from Godric's Hollow and appeared at a doorstep that belonged to Andromeda Tonks.

Still gripping Ginny's hand Harry knocked on door. Ginny could tell that Harry was surprised by the company that was waiting for him instead. Andromeda answered the door, embracing Harry with an unexpected hug. As he entered her apartment Harry spotted Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville sitting at the kitchen table playing with baby Teddy. Holding Teddy in her arms Hermione moved from the table and slowly glided towards Harry.

"Want to meet your Godson, Harry?" she said as she placed Teddy in his arms.

Ginny could see Harry's eyes lighten the moment that Teddy was placed in his grasp. The little boy then made a loud sneeze, making Harry smile for what it seemed like the first time in ages.

"He has Lupin's eyes" Harry said gazing in amazement at his Godson.

As if on cue, Teddy cooed as his hair changed from blond to a bright flaming orange.

"You know the color orange is believed to represent fascination and joy," Luna stated "Though there really was no way Teddy couldn't love his own godfather."

Almost immediately after Luna's remark, Teddy's hair transformed to a familiar untidy black mess.

"Guess he wants to be like Harry more than we thought," Ron joked. The entire room then erupted in laughter, as Teddy's hair then became neon green.

Looking at Harry she could tell that Harry would make sure that Teddy knew his Godfather, and that he experienced a childhood full of love.

_This is what Harry needed. _Ginny thought as Teddy continued to entertain the room of people who surrounded him. _Harry needed family. Teddy is his family. We are all his family. _

**Minerva McGonagall**

"Hehehehehe! I wonder what Ickle Firsties will come walking through those doors! I can't wait to play with them-"

"You will do no such thing Peeves or I'll fetch the Bloody Baron at once!"

Peeves ultimately fell silent, slowly floating away through corridor wall. _It may not stopped his trickery, _Minerva thought. _But at least he won't be a bother for tonight._

Picking up the pace, she hurried down the corridors, making her way to the Great Hall. With the new term finally starting, she was the only staff member not present at the feast so far. She might not have been so late if she hadn't been stopped by Dumbledore, who had returned to his portrait to wish her luck for the new term.

After all this time of having to do things by herself, she plainly told Albus that she didn't have for him and had to leave. But one look of that pride and satisfaction in his eyes made Minerva foolishly realize this is what Dumbledore planned all along: to have her move forward without anyone to guide her.

"There's a reason for each Headmaster for this School, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, nodding his head. "Each different from the last. With their own priorities and beliefs they apply to the school. Nothing ever stays the same."

"And what will my time as Headmaster apply to these students?" Minerva asked, trying hard not to show the smile of admiration on her face to her cunning friend.

"That will be up to you, with whatever you choose to do."

His words still rang in her head, as she approached the great big doors. She took a moment to catch her breath, for she wasn't as young as she used to be. She took a moment to take in the grand doors in front of her; the passageway to a new year, not just for her but those of the students as well. After one final breath in, with a wave of her hand the doors opened.

Students seemed to have been chatting, but fell silent when McGonagall had entered. She gazed around the many students as she walked by, heading towards the front of the room, where the other teachers waited for her. There were a few recognizable faces as she passed. Dennis Creevey, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood. She had made it half way when she saw more faces that she recognized. And it wasn't Ron or Hermione's that gave her both shock and delight all at once.

Harry was sitting between the two of them, looking at McGonagall as she headed towards them. Seeing no red under his eyes like before at Fred's Funeral, she felt relieved that the news that Harry had gotten better were true. She had heard since Ginny's intervention, he had been making an effort to see his god-son everyday before the term. She also heard that he was planning see Teddy during his free time, but it honestly didn't matter that much to her. Harry Potter was here at Hogwarts. Just as she had hoped.

She didn't have much of a choice really when she stopped in front of the three, looking down at Harry. Having been apart for so long, it was hard to pick up where the conversation left off for them.

"Potter," began Minerva "How are you?"

"Good." said Harry "Really good actually."

"That's good to hear," replied Minerva. "I heard you turned down Kingsley's offer to be an Auror."

"Yes. Well, at least not now. Told him to wait a year if he could."

"Why so, may I ask?"

"I have some unfinished business to care take I suppose."

Harry gave a small smile, reminding McGonagall back to when Harry first came to Hogwarts. Bright eyed and eager, fascinated with the magical world of Hogwarts that became his home. His life, in fact.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," she replied, placing her hand lightly on top of his shoulder. "Its good to see you."

"It's good to see you too…Headmistress."

Giving one last grateful smile, she patted his shoulder and continued making her way towards the front to take her place.

Then a sound of clapping was heard. She quickly turned around, to find none other than the Boy Who Lived himself, giving her a round of applause.

Ron and Hermione followed. Then the others next to them. Then the whole Gryffindor table. Then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, even Slytherin. Soon the entire hall was filled with claps and cheers, from teachers and students alike; celebrating not only the start of a new year but a for a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
